User talk:4kant,6
Vjilkom! Kopu kàssa Ankélot'apcù? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:33, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Vjilkom! Ñax, Uxykascù! Märå é Bureniaxe. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::(edikoflik) Nei, nei, ne kü'ü'òpa kasä pe krapi Ankélot'apca! :O --Semyon 16:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Nô, kopu kàssa Ankélot'apcù!! Krapi Kòb! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Uxykascù pó Ankélot'apcù! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:44, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Triwè wàr! --Semyon 16:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Ságo populàtsia pá lokàtsia Burenië? 77topaz (talk) 10:16, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Populàtsia: ???? :Lokàtsia: na nortox Ócane Pásfike, bý másxu Ałutsxí :4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:33, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Fördèlnigi populàtsia Wìe fördèlnumi populàtsië łátoskuva? Tykum: # Uxykascù: 36% # Ankélot'apcù: 25% # Kòb: 23% # Míbinârù: 16% How shall we divided the population across the latosko? I propose ^ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:52, January 10, 2013 (UTC) OK. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:38, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Let's get a census system like the one of Inselöarna :P The standard populations are 49,626 (Uxykascù), 34,462 (Ankélot'apcù), 31,705 (Kòb) and 22,056 (Míbinârù). The extra population is defined the same as in Inselöarna (173*Inhabitants). 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :OK :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:08, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Interesting to see that you're starting to use more accented vowels than when you began this gibberish :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:47, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :That's indeed very interesting :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:48, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I think you're just fixing that fact that you hadn't foreseen a neutral tone :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Nimmanswolk :Well, thanks for that :) Though you didn't have to import your grammar mistakes to Burenia :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:34, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm emotionally connected with these grammar mistakes :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:01, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, they are welcome in Burenia :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::What a friendly guestfree country it is then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:18, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::Burenia è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ankélot'apca è --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:28, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Was that an attempted translation of gastvrij/''gastenvrij'', Oos? :P 77topaz (talk) 06:32, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :My fortalings in English are alltide sorely good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:45, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Žčòm Svârjeù Siñta!! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:52, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you think Burenia will ever get its own football team or league? I presume you named that "Futboltrak" place after the sport. :P I'd think that a league in Burenia would be more regionalised than "normal" leagues, because of the various... differences between the provinces. :P/;) 77topaz (talk) 09:37, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, Fùtboltråk was indeed named after the sport, or at least partially. The name comes from the Swedish words "fotboll" ("football") and "tråkig" ("boring") :P The regionalised league part makes sense :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:20, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :: :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:31, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: There's also Hokìrułî (Hockey-rolig = hockey-fun :P) :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:03, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sounds like you're trying to be Swedish :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:24, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Have already found Göteborg, Orust and Bohuslän? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:27, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::You mean Jôtbår, Uröst, and Ebújusłàn? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:29, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yes :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:30, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:31, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Qytokant, måstes spèibula skòlù :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:16, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Someone is playing truant, is that what you're saying? :o 77topaz (talk) 10:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :No, qytokant should spijbel from school :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:43, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, that's what playing truant means. :P If he's at school right now, he wouldn't be able to read this until later. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:45, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I know, but it's for the next time, so he spijbels then :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:48, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::You're not trying to sabotage his grades, are you? :o 77topaz (talk) 10:51, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: :o What would be my advantage of him having low grades? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: You could make fun of him over his low grades, perhaps. :P Or you could try to usurp him by outsmarting him in nations like Insel, Burenia etc. :P Or perhaps you want him to skip school so you can kidnap him for some small insult to Limburg he made or something, I'm pretty sure you talked about that before. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:57, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::: :o Don't bring me all those good ideas :P No, actually, he is way less active than he is during vacation when he doesn't spijbel school :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::: Hahaha. :P Perhaps things like homework are also decreasing his activity. 77topaz (talk) 11:05, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Homework in the Netherlands? Don't be joking, we ain't got no homework :P And the homework we do have, could easily not be done without anything happening (no punishments etc) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:08, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::So homework policies in the Netherlands have changed in the last few years? :P My parents always say that NZ is very liberal on homework amounts compared to the Netherlands. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:10, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Not at all :o They are probably used to the old 70's/80's system :P Or maybe you just went to bad schools :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:12, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I see. :P They had actually introduced some homework in the higher grades of primary school to prepare for high school. :P But, I only went to primary school in the Netherlands, so I haven't really had experience with homework there. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:16, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::In my experience, primary school had more homework than secundary school :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:18, August 30, 2013 (UTC)